Sexy Times
by BloodlinesFan
Summary: These are gonna be one shots, but of the rated M kind. So be warned. Do not read if you are not comfortable with smut, lemons, or whatever you wanna call it. It centers around the VA and Bloodlines characters.
1. Morning Bliss

****DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH SMUT, LEMONS ARE WHATEVER YOU CALL IT!****

** So, here's a little one-shot (really short) about what Adrian does in the night. ;)**

Adrian was lying down in his bed utterly exhausted. He wasn't physically tired, though; it was mentally. He had just ended a spirit dream with Sydney a few moments ago and it had done nothing to ease his frustrations.

Don't get him wrong, he loved every second he could spend with Sage. _His girlfriend,_ he thought a bit dazed. It just made things much harder for him. He seemed to be spending a lot of quality time with his hands these days, it seemed. Particularly, his right hand.

He rolled over onto his backside and sighed. He missed Sydney; the only times he ever saw her were when he visited her in her dreams. Or when the whole gang went over to Clarence's for Jill's feedings.

But those hardly counted. Those days were filled with longing glances, but neither could do anything about it with Zoe there.

With another sigh, he moved his hand down his stomach trailing his fingers lightly over his silk boxers. He thought of Sydney again and wondered what she would be like in bed. He smiled; his girl would take control. She would most likely roll them over until she was on top. And then she would trail kisses from his neck down to his chest. And then she would sigh softly, which always drove him crazy especially when she was kissing him.

He slipped his hand into his boxers, his thoughts filled with Sydney. Not too surprisingly, he found he was hard. He wrapped a hand around his member and encircled his thumb around the tip only to find it wet with pre cum. He thought of Sydney and what he would do to her if she were here. He would take care of her first and be sure to be gentle for their first time.

He would go down on her first licking her folds slightly and hear her moan and pant above him. She would tangle her hands into his hair making it more disheveled than it already was. She would grind her hips into his face and he would chuckle, causing vibrations to go through her. He would start to lick her faster and she would start to lose more control until she was screaming her release. And he would lap up her delicious juices greedily.

Then he would crawl up her wonderful body, kissing his way up. He would take one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking gently and cupping her other breast with his hand kneading it. She would sigh his name in ecstasy. He would groan her name in reply.

He imagined her begging him for more. He would comply but decide to tease her at first. He would ask her what it was she wanted and she would get frustrated but he wouldn't give until she cracked first.

"I want you," she would whisper, looking like a goddess with her blonde hair fanned out around her.

"You have me," he would say and he would slowly enter her.

His heart was pounding as he started stroking his manhood faster. He imagined what it would be like to be inside Sydney's warmth. It'd feel like home, he was sure. He would roll his hips into her deliciously and she would mewl. He would look into those amber eyes of hers and start to pound into her faster. She would hold his gaze and meet him thrust for thrust making him lose control.

He could imagine how slick and wet she would be for him.

He closed his eyes, moaning softly, and could feel himself getting closer to his release. He stroked harder, breathing hard.

'Oh, Sydney," he thought. Then, "Fuck!"

It was too much for him. He thrusted his hips a few times and moments later, he was coming. His seed came all over his lean, hard stomach.

He opened his eyes slowly. He lay there for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Then with a groan, he got out of bed. _'Time for an ice cold shower,' _he thought.

**Please read and review. :)**

**This is my first attempt at writing smut so please be nice. And I honestly don't know when I'll update again, but I will try to. **


	2. Library Fun

**Another rated R. I was just thinking the other day, "What if Angeline's and Trey's makeout session wasn't as innocent as we thought". Which gave me this idea. Hope you like it. (:**

I was trying my hardest not to kill Trey. It was proving to be difficult. He was just so... difficult. He was sarcastic, intentionally arrogant and worst of all, he was attractive.

He had jet black hair and piercing dark eyes. His eyes... God, someone this sinfully hot should have some flaw in their features. But no, the bastard was perfect.

" Why are you scowling at me?" he asks with his head tilted to the side. He made that gesture look good. I feel my scowl deepen.

"No reason. I just don't understand the question." This was partially true. The question was giving me a headache.

"Well, I've been explaining it to you for the past five minutes while you were daydreaming." Had he? I immediately feel guilty. He was just trying to help and here I was thinking of ways to maul him. And of the fastest way to rid him of his clothes. My brows furrow as I contemplate this sudden predicament I find myself in. Am I attracted to him because he's an ass?

"Hey," he says gently drawing me out of my thoughts. "I know that none of this is easy but I promise it'll get better. And I'll be here to help."

I can't help it; I melt at his words. And I know that this is what draws me to him. His incredibly sweet side that no one knows about, except for me. Doesn't make him less of an arrogant prick, but I know that it's just a font. It's to protect himself. Just like I use my brash attitude to protect myself. I don't know what makes me do it, but I lean across the table and kiss him. On the lips.

And it's shocking. His lips taste like peppermint, cool and refreshing. I've always hated mint, of any kind, but on him... I never wanted to stop tasting it.

His surprise only lasts a minute before he's kissing me back. I'm practically on top of the table now, but I need to be closer.

As if hearing my thoughts, Trey pulls back and drags me to a secluded corner in the library. He pushes me up against the bookcase and the books rattle a bit.

I laugh. "Someones's a bit eager."

He looks at me and says seriously, "You have no idea how right you are."

My breath gets caught in my throat at his words. I don't have any time to dwell on them because Trey grabs my hips and tugs me closer so I'm flush against his chest. He smirks down at me and brings his lips crashing down onto mine.

It's rough and I love it. I wound my fingers in his dark hair and pull none too gently. He groans and I feel it all the way down to my toes.

"God, what you do to me," he whispers near my ear. He nips at my earlobe and I let loose a moan.

"Trey," I say but can't finish what I want to say because his hands are up my shirt. He kneads my breast through the fabric of my bra and I bite down on my bottom lip, suddenly remembering that we're in the library.

"Trey," I say more urgently.

"Mmhh."

"We're in a library," I say.

"I've noticed," he drawls. Then he looks at me seriously. "Do you want to stop?"

Did I? I didn't know and that scared me. I always knew what I wanted but around Trey all that went out the window. I looked down and noticed his... excitement.

Hell, I was excited too and I knew that he wouldn't be the only one disappointed if we stopped now.

"We have to be quiet," I say and he gives me a huge, goofy grin that has me smiling back. He resumes his kneading and I bite down the moan that's threatning to come out. It was going to be hard, being quiet. Damn, I should have asked to go back to his dorm room. Before I can voice my thoughts, he drops down to his knees. I give a little surprised gasp. Does he plan on doing that here?

"I'm really glad you're wearing a skirt," he says pushing the material up. "Put your legs around me."

I comply wrapping my legs around his neck and he steadies me until I'm comfortable. I bite my lip hardly believing we were doing this in the library, of all places. The librarian could come any moment and catch us. Then again, she was about a hundred years old and never left her seat unless absolutely necessary. And the library was empty except for us.

Trey brought me out of my thoughts when he pushed my underwear to the side and slipped a finger inside me. I was grateful I had chosen to wear my sexiest underwear I had; it was a silky, red color.

He eased his finger in and out of me at a leisurely pace. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and bit down harder on my lip to keep in the moan. He slipped in another finger causing me to groan.

"Shh," he chastised me gently.

"Trey," I groaned. This was torture; pure, sweet torture. He eased his long fingers in and out of me, which had me panting in no time. He slowly eased in a third finger and I felt like I was about to combust.

I groaned loudly not caring who heard. Trey then slid his tongue across my folds causing me to shiver. He repeated the motion with his fingers still going at a leisurely pace. I felt myself start to tense; I knew what was coming.

"I'm going..." My voice was a breathless whisper. I tired again to warn him but he started stroking his tongue faster against my folds.

"Come," he whispers in a sensual voice. And come I do. I shatter around his expert tongue and he laps up my juices. I'm too far gone to admonish him. I smile happily as he takes my legs from around his neck and sets me gently on the ground. My legs feel like jello.

He kisses me sweetly and I taste myself on him. Suddenly I'm embarrassed but I squash it down. He just had his face on me and quite literally ate me out. If anything, he should be the embarrassed one. So I draw myself up and give him a flirtatious smile.

"Thank you. Now, I think I should repay the favor, don't you?"

He looks astonished but grins. As we walk out the library, we pass the librarian. I give her a huge grin and then burst into giggles with Trey laughing by my side.

That was fun and I definitely wanted to have some library fun again with him. Soon hopefully.

**Please read and review. Honest feedback, please. **


End file.
